A secret of two
by SirAtreides
Summary: Hermione's life becomes a little bit harder after her 10th Year Reunion from Hogwarts occurs. Struggling with a secret that's hard to keep from others, she will have to work with her least favorite person in the world: Draco Malfoy, only to keep her secret a secret. AU!NoVoldemort
1. Chapter 1

**HOGWARTS REUNION**

 _The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry invites the outstanding Witches and Wizards from the promotion of 1998 to celebrate our commemorative 10_ _th_ _year reunion since your graduation._

 _As every year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will hold within its premises the commemorative 10_ _th_ _year reunion for that year's promotion._

 _The celebration will be held during the summer vacation and the alumni will be able to occupy their old dormitories, having the option to seek external accommodation at the local hostels located in Hogsmeade or another rooms within the castle._

 _The dates for the reunion are from the 21_ _st_ _of July to the 26_ _th_ _, starting with a Welcoming Banquet the 21_ _st_ _at 6:00 pm and finishing the night of the 26_ _th_ _with our traditional ball._

 _Please make sure that you confirm this letter with an owl as soon as possible, so we can make sure that accommodation is arranged for you and your companions. (For those engaged in a MoM or Muggle Government official union, the school has made sure to pre-arrange accommodation for two in other places in the castle near your respective Houses. Kids will not be allowed)._

 _Transportation has been arranged for those who travel from London as usual in the Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express will leave the Station at 2:00 pm the 21_ _st_ _of July. For those who would like to apparate please do notice that that's not possible within the premises of the school, so we ask in the most polite way that you use either the Portkeys in Hogsmeade or the Carriages provided, or your own means of transportation (brooms, animals, etcetera)._

 _With nothing further to say, I hope to see all of you this summer,_

 _ **Professor Minerva Mcgonagall,**_

 _ **Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry.**_

 _Accomodation indications:_

 _Hermione Granger (Gryffindor's Tower, Girl's Wing, one single bed)._

 _In case of bringing a companion, please confirm before June 26_ _th_ _and state the sex of your companion and the accommodation you will like to have. (Gryffindor's annexed tower, one double bed or Gryffindor's Tower, Girl's Wing, two single beds)._

Hermione sighed at the letter, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

She had not seen her fellow classmates in a long time. So long, that it was already time to face them again in a school reunion. She felt her hands sweating all of the sudden and her throat becoming dry. Quickly she grabbed her bag and went out of her office, rushing home from her extra hours at work for the first time in a long time.

…

When she arrived, the first thing she did was to get herself a drink and take over the comfy chair in her living room. She Flooed Luna right away.

"Have you got the letter?" was the first thing she rushed to say when the girl answered.

"Oh, Mione, everything will be okay! You know, the old gang all together again. You, Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Ginny, Me…" Luna said in a calming way.

"Oh, Luna, that's what I'm worried about" Hermione said while having a long sip of her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guess I should've done this since the first chapter but it's already quite obvious. Harry Potter and its characters doesn't belong to me, as it was written by J.K. Rowling. Other than that, any OC and this fanfiction belongs wholly to me.**

 **As a side note, before we start: Since it's an AU with no Voldemort, I would like to clarify that Tom DOES exist within this universe and since he didn't become The Dark Lord, major changes in the plot have been made. This means that many characters are alive, including Albus Dumbledore. ETC, ETC. Also, Ron and Ginny have been made fraternal twins for my convenience and nothing else.**

 **A DELIGHTFUL TRIP.**

Hermione Granger was not ready for what was coming. She, in fact, was the least prepared to face her magical friends after a long time of keeping herself in a very private but very comfortable low key life style. Emphasis in _very private_.

Right now she was packing for her 5 day trip back to the school she spent most of her adolescence in, and she was having a full on mental break down.

She wasn't ready to see any of them settling down with their respective couples and their respective children or any of that. Aside from Luna and Neville, whom she kept really close relationships with, the other members of her closest group of friends weren't that close anymore, so she didn't want to dig into their lives and especially she did not want them digging into _her life_ , as a matter of fact.

She did not need Ginevra telling her what kind of witch doesn't marry off before she's 30, or Ron making awkward jokes about her being single for this whole time. Harry wasn't that much of a problem, but at that point his life was so good that she didn't need to make the comparison. Draco was another subject that she didn't like to talk about, but it wasn't as bad as the others, even though that didn't comfort her in any way.

And if you saw it from the outside it was as if Hermione didn't have anything to worry about: At twenty seven she was the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department in St. Mungo's; a pretty big job that required of her a lot more than what one would think of. The majority of the problems that she dealt with were Muggle complaints, which are much more aggressive than Magical complaints, and being honest she was awesome at dealing with them.

But, something that they don't tell you is that your insecurities grow with you as an adult and that at twenty seven you're still afraid of your ginger best friend who would do anything to set you up so you can have a life as perfect as she has… or something along those lines.

Once in King's Cross she went directly to the pillar just in the middle of the platforms 9 and 10 and crossed the magical barrier. What a surprise would have been for any muggle to see her vanishing into the pillar. But that was not the case.

Her suitcases stumbled a little in a loose brick on the floor. Maybe she hadn't notice it before or it was simply loosen because of the many people that made transit over the entrance to the platform, but it made Hermione to feel a little more nostalgic than scared.

For the first time in many years, she was seeing the platform quite empty, which made her remember her first train ride, in which she met Draco and Harry. She spotted Luna and the Weasleys on the way, but it wasn't until the second night at school that the whole gang met each other. Maybe she was a little more excited about going back than she thought.

"Mione?" a voice asked from behind her, giving her the chills. Harry.

… Or not.

"Heeeeey, Haarry!" She said, dragging the words as she turned, unsure of what to do now. "What a surprise that you're taking the Hogwarts' Express, thought that you'd be brooming with Ginny", Hermione said awkwardly as she approached her friend.

"Oh, you know how work can get me anywhere, and as of right now I'm based in London. Felt nostalgic enough to take the train" Harry laughed.

They both remained in silence for a bit until they broke into laughter. Hermione got herself in a warm hug with Harry. It wasn't that bad, but it was still a little bit awkward. Hermione felt a little bad for not keeping in touch with Harry after all.

"You know, it's great to see you after so long" Harry said. "It's hard to reach you these days".

"Uh-h, well, you know, I like to keep it low after all" Hermione kind of apologized.

"Yeah, I can see" Harry mumbled with half-a-smile. "Uhm, and did you bring anyone with you?" He asked trying to change the topic, to which Hermione only smirked.

"If I had, don't you think I would be with them?" she laughed a bit.

"Well, you could always be meeting someone in the castle" Harry excused himself.

"No, just me" Hermione said, trying to put up a smile that didn't seem as sad. "How's Ginny? To all this".

"Oh, she's doing well… this is try out season and you know, she's kind of going mental on whether she'll be a good captain or not", Harry awkwardly replied. He was afraid of Ginny ever finding out he said so. "Haven't seen her much lately though, I've been busy with work and the quidditch season is about to start".

"Yeah, you guys must be hell busy" Hermione replied, getting out of material to talk about.

Fortunately for Hermione another person crossed the magical barrier… and unfortunately for her, it was Draco Malfoy.

They looked at each other for a longer time than what they should have done it. None of them three knew what to say now. Malfoy looked over Harry's figure to give Hermione an inquisitive look but she avoided it. In the other hand Harry wondered why Malfoy was looking at the brunette like that, feeling like he was over reading a little bit too much or a little bit too little.

"Hello Potter, Mione" Draco said, giving them half a smile. "It's been long".

"Almost three years, Malfoy" Harry smiled and happily went forward to give his hand to Draco. "How's Germany?"

"Well enough, but I cannot say much about it lately. I came back a couple of months ago" Draco replied, rising his eyebrow. "I supposed you hear from M-"

"Oh, Draco! You should've told us before. Luna said something about getting together earlier" Hermione quickly interrupted the blond man.

"Well, it was kind of a secret" he said, seemingly confused but following Hermione's line.

Harry was about to ask something to Hermione, but the signature whistling of the train interrupted them, for the good luck of the brunette.

She quickly put her luggage on the train and went in, followed up by both man. They went to the front of the train, into the Prefects carriage where they sat down comfortably.

"I almost forgot I was prefect" Draco said, looking around in the carriage. "I can remember how lame I thought it was, though"

"Hey! I enjoyed being Head Boy" Harry said, with a smile of complicity to his face. "It had many pros, if you ask. I almost miss being a Prefect".

"Oh, don't get Mione started with that" Draco said when Hermione's smile widened and was about to open her mouth. "She wouldn't shut up about the big responsibility that it meant to be Head Girl. She wouldn't let me get away with mine" he laughed while crossing his legs and stretching his arms along the seat's back. "It was completely annoying… but kind of hot when she got serious" Harry was now the one to laugh, while Hermione turned red of embarrassment.

"True! You guys dated back in the day" Harry said in between laughs, which made Draco glance briefly to Hermione. "Wonder why you guys broke up?"

"Oh, his ego was too big" Hermione said before Malfoy could answer any other embarrassing thing. "And he was too much of an air head as well. I must say his looks weren't that good for me to keep him as a trophy boyfriend".

"Well, the hair slicked back was in deed hideous" Harry said much to Malfoy's disdain. "He still has a little of that…" he reached to touch his friend's hair, but was pushed away by the blond in a jokingly way.

"Oh, your 'I just woke up' look wasn't that good, you know?" Draco said, making Hermione laugh to herself softly. "And it seems like you'll always keep it, which is worse".

"It's not my fault! Ginny has tried, but not even she can make my hair stay into one place. It literally grows back overnight" Harry complained.

"That reminds me of our first ride on the train" Hermione said out loud, but more like if she was talking to herself than to the men. "Harry was trying to cut his hair and it kept growing, and when Draco saw it he just offered magical hair gel" she laughed. "Oh, such cute memories".

"I don't seem to remember why you where there though" Draco said.

"Oh, I just couldn't find an empty carriage" She quickly replied.

"More like the girls didn't like her so she went into one that had none of them" Draco whispered to Harry's ear, who won them both a small punch from Hermione.

…

The train ride was fun as the trio kept sharing memories from here and there, either when riding the train or at school. Memories that included the Weasleys, specially Ron and Ginny; Luna and Neville of course and some other people like Dean and Seamus, Crabbe and Goyle. Even the teachers like Remus and Professor McGonagall, who was appointed Headmistress not long after they graduated.

When it was almost time to leave the train, Harry went out looking for some treats, just for the nostalgic memory of sharing a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"So… you didn't tell him" Draco said to Hermione when he knew they were completely alone.

"We don't talk as how we were used to, so no" she replied, almost angry. "And what was I supposed to tell him? Oh, Harry, just so you know. Draco knocked on my door about a year ago, said we should go back together and disappeared until three months ago, when he came back from god knows where".

"You know I didn't mean for it to be like that, it's just that my p-"

"Parents, yeah, you told me" Hermione said quite harshly to him. "Well, tell your parents to solve this one for you, because it seems like it's all your parents do for you".

"Are you always going to be this mad at me? Told you that it could be solved if you-"

"I am not going to, not even if your life depended on it" she said back.

"What are you not going to do?" Harry said, suddenly at the door of the carriage. "I found them".

"I'm not having Draco's earwax bean, not ever" Hermione laughed off her conversation with the other man.

She continued until they reached the carriages for castle, where she suddenly remembered the reason why she was with them and this time she surely went on that full mental breakdown.

"HARRY! MIONE! MALFOY!"

"I'll need a drink tonight" She said when she saw Ginny waiting next to one of the carriages, with a big smile in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is already quite obvious. Harry Potter and its characters doesn't belong to me, as it was written by J.K. Rowling. Other than that, any OC and this fanfiction belongs wholly to me.**

 **As a side note: No Voldemort! AU development will be made further into the fic. Enjoy!**

 **AN AWKWARD DINNER.**

While going to the castle Ginny spoke without stopping for a good fifteen minutes, where she made comments on the school's decorations and the many things organized for them throughout the week. After a while Draco could make the occasional question, she went straight for another twenty minutes on Quidditch and its strategies, not noticing that not only Hermione but Draco as well weren't as interested in the subject, the first hating the magical sport from her guts and the second because he just didn't care at all. Harry subtly tried to hint to his girlfriend that she was going overboard – as per usual.

"Ginny, don't you think we should let them rest a bit?" Harry asked, "I'm sure they had a long day".

"Oh, sorry Harry" she said while looking at her two slightly annoyed friends, "I just got a bit excited".

"Makes me miss the little Ginevra Weasley that followed Harry around, a quite shy girl, very pleasant I must say" Draco said sarcastically, making Ginny's face a little bit redder than what she usually was.

"I see that you haven't lost your sense of humor, Draco" she replied in a very dry manner. She never really liked the Slytherin that much.

"I might be a researcher, but I like to keep my jokes up to date, thank you" he said, smirking to her. Oh, Malfoy loved to annoy the Weasleys but Ginny was just his favorite to pick on.

If tension could be cut with a knife, Hermione could have done it with no problem. The rest of the trip it was only an awkward exchange of glances between Draco and Ginny, and apologizing looks from both Harry and Hermione to each other.

When arriving to the school, Hermione felt overwhelmed by the tons of memories that came to her mind. Being honest she remembered the night they were selected to each of their houses the best.

/

 _An eleven year old Hermione was visibly shaking from her nervousness. Professor McGonagall received them in the entrance, just after a huge guy (whom Draco and Harry identified as Rubeus Hagrid) got them to the Castle by boats, while many of the other older kids took a different way from the first years._

 _At some point Harry fell behind into the group; he was talking to a kid named Neville Longbottom about who will get into which house. Many other kids were around him though, trying to make space to even talk to Harry as well._

 _Draco was nowhere to be seen, 'Did he get lost?' Hermione wondered. She didn't like being alone, and by this time she heard some people talking about her hair and teeth. She hated it._

" _I wish Padma and I get into separate houses!" said an Indian looking girl, who had another exact copy of her standing a side. "At home is too much to share everything, so I don't want to share a house too"_

" _This will be great!" said her sister, looking at the blond girl her sister was talking to previously._

" _Which house do you want to be sorted in?" Hermione dared to ask them. "I'm a muggle born so I only know about through books. In Hogwarts, A History they mention that there are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, founded by-"_

" _Such a Brainiac" said the blond girl with disdain while Padma and her sister laughed. "Classes haven't even started"_

" _I want to be in whatever house you're in, Hermione" said a voice from behind them, leaving the group of girls surprised. "I hope none of you accompany us though" Draco added, to which the girls walked away furiously._

" _Thank you" Hermione said, trying to keep herself together, though her throat ached from the tears she was holding back._

" _I wasn't kidding, you know?" Draco said in the cold manner he had been talking to her in the train. "I really hope we get into Slytherin together, if best"_

" _Why Slytherin?" she asked, feeling a little bit more at ease._

" _It's a family thing… everyone was in Slytherin except for my uncle Sirius" Draco said. "Not that I care, it's whatever for me"_

" _Then I hope we get together in Slytherin" she replied solemnly. "Maybe Harry could be sorted with us…"_

" _Oh, he won't" Draco said, looking back at the group that was still trying to get a word with Harry. "He's a Potter, so he will be in Gryffindor"_

" _Huh?"_

" _The Potter Family is famous for being in Gryffindor… just like the Malfoy Family is known for being in Slytherin" Draco said._

" _The Potter Family?" Hermione asked, clearly confused. "Are your families famous?"_

" _More like very rich" Draco said with slight disgust in his face. "Harry's parents are the famous ones, though. You'll find out about it sooner or later"._

 _When Hermione was about to ask more about all of these family things Draco brought up, she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who walked out of the Great Hall and ordered them all to walk in and wait by the end of the path, just in front a modest wooden seat. She said to them that they'd be called into the seat and be sorted into their respective houses._

" _Good luck" Draco whispered to her when he went up to the seat. The Sorting Hat had barely touched his head when it yelled 'Slytherin' out loud. Not long after that Harry passed by her and gave her a comforting smile, like saying 'see you later'. "YES!" he screamed out loud when the Sorting Hat placed him into Gryffindor._

 _Some kids went before her. A couple of gingers where both placed into Gryffindor and three other gingers cheered them and welcomed them to their house. The Neville Longbottom kid was also placed into Gryffindor. Just like the blond girl and one of the twins that Draco put off a while ago._

" _Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall said out loud._

 _Hermione sat down, waiting to be called into a house. Her eyes went from Draco in the Slytherin table to Harry and the amount of people that were looking at him. She wanted the three of them to be together._

" _This is a hard one, yes" the hat said to himself. "You'd do a lot for whichever house you're in, I can see it, yes. Brave like few, smart to every tip of every single hair, and loyal to the bone. And you want to be with those two… The Draco boy, oh, he will be powerful with you, and you'll be in good care, yes. BUT… Harry Potter might need some help… oh, he's a little over his head right now… it's hard, to choose, but yeah, I think I got it…"_

" _GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat screamed and the Gryffindor house received Hermione in applauses. As Hermione went down she looked for Draco, but he was talking to a kid in his table, minding his own business._

" _Hey! Hermione!" Harry called her to sit next to him, where the ginger siblings and Neville where with him. "This Neville, our parents are friends. And these are the Weasleys: Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny"_

" _Hi… My name is Hermione Granger" she said. The ginger girl, Ginny, examined her up and down._

" _Hi" she shyly replied, while still glancing at her and then back and forward to Harry._

 _During the night, Hermione turned her head to see Draco and wondered what the hat meant. She could see Harry being a little cocky at times already, but Draco placed himself into her mind over him for a while._

 _/_

When they walked into the Great Hall not much had changed from their previous image of the castle. The night sky could still be seen and a thousand candles floated around the great hall. Although, unlike the many other times, there was only a long wooden table in a 'U' form across the Great Hall instead of the four normal ones (Hermione presumed it was one of them but enchanted to elongate and bend into such form). There weren't many of them for the reunion, but considering that it was only the 1998 promotion, it was only normal.

"Isn't that professor Riddle over there? Thought he had retired before we even graduated" Draco said while they were heading to their respective seats, signaling to an older man in the teachers table.

"He looks as gloomy as ever" Ginny added while scrutinously going through the professor's appearance.

"He became the head of Slytherin not long ago" Harry mentioned. "The rumors say he's still trying to find a cure to-"

"I would appreciate much if you didn't talk about your teachers at their backs, Mr. Potter" a voice followed Harry's comment, and the four students turned to face Remus Lupin.

"Woof!" Draco replied, laughing at the man a little. "Didn't think I'll see you around"

"I can still deduct points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy" Lupin replied with a smile, putting his hand out to shake it with the blond. "Hello, Miss Weasley… Hermione" he greeted the girls with a small head nod. "Good to see you both here".

"Oh! Remus! You don't have to be such a stranger" Ginny said. "We're almost family" the ginger held Harry's hand, to which Remus only raised an eyebrow.

"Are we?" his half a smile put everyone in an awkward position to look at Ginny.

"LOOK IS HARRY!" Neville said from away, adding to the tons of casualties that had been happening for Hermione's luck… or was simply sent by Luna, who was watching from far the scene. "Good to see you guys! Come on, join us. Ron's already here, same as Luna and others. Not long ago Professor McGonagall said that we shall have dinner by eight thirty if there's no inconveniences"

"Is good to see you Neville" Hermione said relived, to what the wizard replied with a warm smile.

"Same goes for you, Mione" Neville said.

They all sat down next to each other. Neville, then Luna, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron. There were still some exchanges from Draco to Ginny, but they were so minor that they didn't bother Harry or Hermione as much as the carriage one did. Ron was commenting on everyone in a reckless manner… as always.

"I reckon that you Hermione, haven't looked so bad lately, but you still don't have a boyfriend and I wonder if I shall introduce you to any of my colleagues" Ron said, to which Hermione's face became red. "Or maybe one of my brothers…"

"Just don't let it be Percy!" Ginny added. "Maybe she'll get along with Fred or George, and you know, all of us could be family!"

Hermione turned in fear to Neville and Luna, who tried not to laugh to the Weasleys crazy comments. Draco on his own turned to them and told them:

"Don't you think she might have a boyfriend already and you don't know?" which won him Hermione's elbow trusting into his ribcage.

"I think Hermione is well enough on her own" Luna said, so everyone heard. She won Hermione's eternal gratitude. "By the way, has anyone seen my owl? I taught her how to become invisible and I can't find it anymore"

"If is invisible then we won't be able to see her, Luna" Neville told her, to which the witch frowned. "Sorry, though"

"It's okay" said Luna in her usual tone.

The moments that followed where more than uneventful and Hermione was pleased by that. She didn't like where the conversation was going and was more at ease now that the seriousness of the conversation had stepped down a bit.

"Let's all drink tonight after McGonagall's speech" Ron said enthusiastically, "I have a couple bottles of Fire Whiskey that I've been dying to try"

"I think this is the best idea you've had tonight, Ronald!" Hermione laughed, incredibly relieved that she would be able to drink that night.

" _ **Alumnae, please be welcomed to the 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Year Anniversary of your graduation reunion!**_ " The Headmistress spoke to all of them, finally.


End file.
